


День рождения

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: День рождения Ильи. Он никогда его не отмечал и не считает нужным, но напарники думают иначе.
Kudos: 9





	День рождения

Габи не может дышать на этой жаре, которая не спадает даже к вечеру, плавит окна алыми всполохами и заставляет часто дышать. Соло нервно дергает плечом — не отвлекайся, и Габи вздыхает, влажными руками приклеивает к спине Наполеона маячок, чтобы Илья мог их найти в случае опасности. Сам Илья появляется в их номере, где они разыгрывают супружескую пару, буквально на секунду. Бросает на кровать возле Соло смятую купюру, тихо говорит:

— Если там будет Тузик, поставишь на него.

— Тузик? Так звали твою домашнюю собачку размером с быка? — Наполеон не может повернуться к Курякину, потому что Габи еще не закончила с маячком, поэтому вкладывает всю иронию в голос. Он вообще перед заданием нервный и болтливый. — И почему ты ставишь на него, а не на Шарика или Бобика?

— Потому что Тузик должен порвать всех, как грелку, — роняет Илья и уходит. Он почти двое суток был на задании, выслеживал их цель и теперь выглядит не просто уставшим — серым. Габи толкает Соло, но тот продолжает язвить в спину русского, а потом и в закрытую дверь:

— Ты, наверное, сам его натаскал, чтобы всех кусал и бросался в бой? Весь в тебя, да, Большевик?

Габи стукает его по лопатке:

— Хоть сегодня его не трогай.

— Почему? — Соло оборачивается, не спеша надевает рубашку, белоснежную, идеально отглаженную, так что Габи даже завидно и обидно. 

— У него сегодня день рождения. 

Соло поднимает брови, похоже, не верит:

— Не сегодня. 

— В Риме Уэверли показывал его досье, как и твое. Сегодня. 

Соло качает головой, но ничего не говорит — судя по всему, у него другая информация. Ну и пусть, ей неважно, что думает по этому поводу Наполеон, Габи хочет, чтобы у Ильи был праздник. Она вытаскивает из холодильника торт, втыкает в него три символические свечки, оставляет рядом зажигалку и открытку с сердечком. Вот вернутся они с этих собачьих боев — и отпразднуют. 

Возвращаются они почти через три дня. Сначала они с Соло попались и их едва не скормили тем бойцовским псам, на которых они пришли посмотреть (Тузика среди них, кстати, не было). Утром следующего дня пришел не выспавшийся и потому злой как черт Илья во главе спецотряда. Их освободили, собак, которых пытались натравить на них, перестреляли или заперли в клетках. Курякин сначала оглядел обоих, будто умел смотреть сквозь кожу и плоть, облегченно выдохнул и передал их врачам. Правда, перед этим долго переглядывался с Наполеоном, так, словно они умели разговаривать без слов. Что он наговорил Соло — поругал за беспечность, отругал за то, что подверг ее опасности, посочувствовал или повинился — Габи не стала уточнять. После освобождения они долго и нудно объяснялись с кураторами операции, с аналитиками, с медиками, которые что-то без конца кололи ей и Соло; Илья сидел в коридоре возле кабинета, где они отчитывались, чистил свой и без того идеальный пистолет и сверкал голубыми глазами из-под кепки. 

В общем, они возвращаются через три дня. Соло останавливается перед дверью их номера, где висит табличка «не беспокоить» и подозрительно принюхивается, не давая Габи пройти внутрь. Илья тоже останавливается:

— У вас там что, кто-то сдох? Кого вы там пристрелили или прирезали?

— Да никого, — пожимает плечами Соло и наконец открывает дверь. Габи секунду стоит, а потом кидается вперед — к тому, что оставила тут как подарок Илье. 

На столе вместо угощения стоит кочка, поросшая мхом и травами — торт зацвел, заплесневел, по номеру плывет сладковатый тошнотворный запах. Габи садится возле бывшего десерта и тяжело вздыхает, виновато глядя на Курякина:

— С днем рождения, Илья. 

Тот смотрит на нее, на странно хмурящегося Соло, на пропавшее угощение. Ухмыляется одним уголком рта:

— Спасибо. 

Он тепло целует ее в щеку, пожимает руку Наполеону, забирает открытку и исчезает. Соло качает головой:

— Я тебе говорил, что у него день рождения не сегодня. В смысле, не три дня назад, — он падает в кресло и вызывает горничную, чтобы прибрала и открыла все окна. 

Солнце зажигает стекла. Габи дышит раскаленным воздухом августа и мучительно размышляет, почему же то досье было неправильным. 

***

В сентябре день рождения у нее самой. Она ничего не ждет, за пару лет тревоги и одиночества во имя британской разведки разучилась верить в чудо. Но только теперь она не одна. Ее два ангела — хранителя, которые далеко не ангелы, один без конца улыбающийся и охмуряющий всех женщин в радиусе мили, другой немногословный, но готовый порвать за нее голыми руками, устраивают ей настоящий праздник. 

Просыпается она от тихой хрустальной музыки, находит на столе в вазе букет белоснежных цветов, напоминающих хрупкие снежинки. Завтрака в постель нет, но это и к лучшему, она все никак не привыкнет к такой манере признаваться в любви. Они полдня гуляют по городу. Она прячется от яркого солнца под светлой шляпкой с широкими полями, крепко держится за локоть Ильи, потому что сейчас можно, Соло, как заправский гид, рассказывает о древностях, которые они встречают на каждом шагу. Когда она устает бродить по дорогам прошлого, они заходят в первое попавшееся кафе и долго болтают ни о чем, забыв про прекрасности и опасность за окном. Наполеон быстро замолкает, когда начинает говорить Илья — он вообще любит это дело, но редко позволяет себе подобную беспечность. Габи припоминает ему проклятую лестницу с множеством ступеней в Риме и его странный рассказ о ней. Он качает головой, улыбается и дальше только перебивает Наполеона, вступая с ним в спор по мелочам. 

Они дарят ей кольцо и серьги — вместо утерянного колечка с маячком от одного Ильи. Соло протягивает ей коробочку со словами:

— Чтобы мы всегда могли тебя найти. 

У нее начинают дрожать руки, и Наполеон виновато морщится — прости, не хотел напоминать. Она и сама не хотела, вот только пока не получается забыть о том, как ее чуть не убили, как Соло вытащил ее, как она, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, рыдала, как ненормальная. Он гладил ее по вздрагивающим плечам, прижимал ее голову к своей груди и шептал, тяжело дыша: «Ничего, так бывает, просто накрыло, сейчас пройдет, все нормально».

— Спасибо, ребята, — она легко касается их ладоней и надевает на палец кольцо, в уши — сережки. Они небольшие, не привлекают особого внимания, но очень стильные. — Я боялась, что вы подарите мне набор гаечных ключей и монтировок…

— Большевик предлагал, — вставляет Соло, тут же получает якобы злой взгляд от Ильи.

— … или комплект нижнего белья.

— А я говорил, что это не помешает, — вздыхает Наполеон, — но Большевик сказал, что до свадьбы нельзя. И это еще не все. Вот, — он подает ей новые солнцезащитные очки, — и вот, — ключи. 

После они с Ильей гоняют на машинах по пустырю, Соло сиротливо сидит на ржавом драндулете, скрипя и обвиняя их в том, что они предпочитают убиться не на задании, а на отдыхе. Когда они, усталые, вымотанные, но довольные, вылезают из своих авто, Наполеон силком тащит их на берег. И, как настоящий эстет и сибарит, прихватывает корзинку для пикников, так что в итоге они сидят на пледе, провожают долгий прекрасный день, глядя на огненную закатную дорожку. 

А цветы в ее вазе стоят еще три недели, сверкая белыми снежинками.

***

За окном льет дождь, серый, противный, по-октябрьски бесконечный. Он льет уже третьи сутки, стекает по стеклам, рисует на них мокрые кривые дорожки. Сама она уже не может плакать, слезы кончились еще вчера. Поэтому она просто сидит на стуле и качается из стороны в сторону, не сводя глаз с лежащего на постели Ильи. Он весь окутан проводами, почти весь забинтован и перевязан. Врачи говорят, что он без сознания — вот и все, что они говорят, ничего не обещают и ничего не ждут; циничный скептик Соло твердит, что он спит, не нужно ему мешать, с Большевиком всегда так — он во сне выздоравливает. Габи боится, что он может умереть, потому и не уходит отсюда. Соло уже два раза выводил ее под руку и три раз выносил прочь, но она упорно возвращается. Знает, что ничем не поможет ему, но не хочет уходить. 

Габи оборачивается на тихий шорох открывающейся двери и сразу же говорит непохожему на себя Наполеону:

— Я никуда не уйду. 

Он кивает.

— Ладно, сиди, я тоже устал таскать тебя отсюда. Как он?

— Без изменений, — она встает со стула, присаживается на кровать к Илье, уступая место Соло, иначе он так и будет стоять, пристально глядя на напарника. Он садится, вытаскивает из пакета пару булочек и бутылочку воды, протягивает ей:

— Иначе тоже сляжешь. 

— Не слягу, — ворчит она, но еду забирает, начинает тихо отщипывать кусочки теста и класть в рот. 

Булочки — хороший предлог, чтобы не смотреть на Илью, бледного, расслабленного, беспомощного и неестественно неподвижного. Не то чтобы он все время бегал или прыгал, но в нем, даже застывшем, как скала, всегда чувствовалась неукротимая энергия и мощь. Теперь этого всего не стало, и это было неправильно и страшно — как и мысль о том, что он может больше никогда не проснуться. 

Она вздрагивает от слов Соло: 

— И не вздумай ругать себя.

— Не думала.

— Я вижу. — Наполеон тоже устал, но как-то держится. — Ты молодец. Ты спасла нас обоих, вытащила нас оттуда. Если бы не ты, мы бы там остались навсегда. Ты сделала, что могла, не вини себя за то, что ты не всемогуща. И не сомневайся в нем, он вернется. 

Она смотрит на осунувшегося Соло, на Илью, который только кажется крепко спящим, и злится от чужой покровительственной интонации:

— Ты всех так успокаивал?

— Нет, я не… Нет. — Соло потирает лоб, потом глаза. — Нет. — Он проводит ладонью по волосам, портя идеальную даже сейчас прическу. — Я тебя не успокаивал. Если хочешь, думай, что я успокаивал себя, потому что мне страшно. 

— А на самом деле?

— На самом деле я думаю, что он сделает все, чтобы проснуться. Он слышит нас и знает, что ему есть зачем и к кому возвращаться. Теперь ты считаешь меня слабым, и не спорь, я вижу. Но сейчас неважно, что ты думаешь. Важно, что думает он. 

Он встает, подходит к кровати, улыбается Илье. Габи очень редко видела такую его улыбку — тихую, едва заметную, для них двоих. 

— С днем рождения, Большевик. 

Габи хочет спросить — какой день рождения, если он был в августе, потом вспоминает, что Наполеон так и не согласился с ней, ссылаясь на другие данные. Потом понимает, что спорить смысла нет, потому что Курякин без сознания, а когда (или если) очнется, то так и не признается, когда у него праздник. Она уже спрашивала у него, он улыбался, хмурился или сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица — в зависимости от настроения и обстановки. Твердил, что не отмечает день рождения; то ли отвык, то ли никогда и не привыкал — но заставить его назвать дату она так и не смогла. 

Соло вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака книжку в мягкой обложке, пару мгновений мнет ее в руках и кладет под ладонь Ильи. 

— Ты как-то говорил, что еще не читал «Тома Сойера» в оригинале. Вот, я принес. — Он еще немного стоит рядом с кроватью, смотрит на Курякина, потом вздыхает, разворачивается и идет к двери. На пороге оборачивается к Габи: — Да, Уэверли просил тебя зайти к нему, очень настоятельно просил. Еще вчера. Ты бы сходила уже. Я посижу с Ильей, раз тебе страшно, раз ты не веришь никому. Если что-то случится — ты узнаешь об этом первая. 

Она молчит, только хмурится и обиженно морщится. Наполеон держит ручку двери и тоже молчит, не торопит ее с ответом. Габи мотает головой, а потом чуть не плача соглашается:

— Только чтобы я была первая.

— Обязательно. Иди. 

Она бредет под дождем и думает, что Илья и правда мог родиться в такой ненастный день — лишь бы он не стал днем его смерти. 

***

Они едут в машине, которую трясет на ухабах — Уэверли торопится, то и дело просит водителя ехать еще быстрее, чтобы поскорее уйти из зоны особого внимания. Ему хорошо, он пристегнулся и может держаться за ручку двери, а их на заднем сиденье мотает из стороны в сторону. Габи не выдерживает, мысленно плюет на приличия и боком ложится напарникам на колени, потому что сидеть между ними уже невозможно — на поворотах то один падает на нее, то другой. Она складывается втрое, кладет голову на колени Соло, а ноги — на Илью, ему все равно, он и так весь измазался в грязи, когда выбирался из потайного лаза. На очередном ухабе оба ловят ее, не давая скатиться под ноги, а потом придерживают ладонями. Наполеон еще кладет руку ей под щеку, чтобы было мягче; Илья трогательно держит ее за коленку, за обе коленки — одной ладонью. 

Она не замечает, как задремывает.

— Да, с праздником, мистер Курякин, — прерывает ее сон Уэверли. Илья вскидывается, хрипло уточняет:

— С каким? 

— Ваши товарищи из КГБ просили передать. Сказали — двадцать третьего у вас праздник. 

— Сегодня же двадцать второе, — сонно говорит Соло, он, когда злой и уставший, всегда дотошен до мелочей. 

— Нет, уже пятнадцать минут первого, значит, двадцать третье.

— Спасибо, — кивает Илья и опять откидывает голову на сиденье. 

Габи засыпает и потому почти не слышит, как Наполеон бормочет себе под нос: «Значит, сегодня. С третьей попытки».   
В квартире Габи загоняет Илью в душ первым — ему нужнее, да и Соло будет нежиться под горячей водой, пока не выгонишь, но не меньше двадцати минут. Пока Курякин моется, они пьют горячий чай. 

— Что подарим? — спрашивает Соло, когда немного приходит в себя после тряски в машине.

— Ты думаешь, у него сегодня день рождения? 

— А что еще? 

Она качает головой, но придумать ничего не может. А потом и не хочет, потому что Соло предлагает такие дикие варианты для подарка, что ей смешно. Когда Илья приходит к ним, она протягивает ему список:

— Вот, скажи спасибо, что мы тебе это не подарим. 

Он берет бумагу, читает. С каждой строчкой улыбается все шире. 

— Матрешки, балалайка — это все понятно. Гармошка?

— Разве что губная, — ухмыляется Соло.

— Ушанку точно не надо, у меня есть.

— Как и тридцать кепок, — кивает Габи. — У тебя фетиш на головные уборы. 

— Кепок всего пять, — возмущается Илья и, не дождавшись продолжения, читает дальше. — Я почти удивлен, что тут нет медведя.

— Точно! — восклицает Соло. — Я же знал, что мы что-то упускаем!

— Знаешь, давай я сам его впишу в этот список невозможных подарков. Потому что и правда не стоит. 

— Назови хоть одну причину, — у Габи сна ни в одном глазу.

— Легко. Учтите, если вы его подарите, то жить он будет с нами, иначе какой смысл дарить? К тому же вы не купите, у нас нет столько денег. Ладно, есть, но вы все равно не купите. Не продадут. А украсть его ты, Ковбой, не сможешь. Не захочешь связываться с дикими неэстетичными животными, и не дуйся, я ничуть не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. А вообще, с чего вы решили мне что-то дарить?

— Так день рождения же, — жалобно смотрит на него Габи, понимая, что тут и кроется подвох. — Разве нет? 

Он качает головой и опускает листок со списком на стол. 

— Нет, не день рождения. Это же двадцать третье февраля, день Советской Армии и… Ну, праздник тех, кто служит Отечеству. Праздник мужчин. 

— А день рождения когда?

— Я его все равно не праздную.

— Зато мы уже два раза отметили, — Соло вертит в руках кружку и почти незаметно вздыхает.

— Почему два? — удивляется Илья. — Я помню один. В августе. Красивая открытка была, с сердечком и песиком.

— А во второй раз был «Том Сойер».

— Понятно. Но тогда вы тоже ошиблись. — Он неловко улыбается. — Я спать. Вы бы тоже шли. 

Он уходит, а Габи переглядывается с Наполеоном — что ж, у них остается всего 363 варианта, чтобы отгадать день рождения Курякина. 

***

Габи застает редкую ситуацию: Соло стоит с открытым ртом и изумленно взирает на галстук в своей руке. Мотает головой, подносит ближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть марку, отводит от лица и опять удивленно глядит на Курякина. Тот улыбается и добивает: 

— И вот это тоже тебе, — Илья кладет сверху брошь-иглу и уходит. 

— И что это было? — любопытствует Габи, понимая, что пропустила что-то очень важное. — Красивый, кстати, галстук, тебе идет.

— Да не то слово — красивый, — качает головой Соло, но признаваться или объясняться по этому поводу не спешит. Ну и ладно, она все равно узнает. 

— Кстати, я уже готова. А ты еще нет. Сам же торопил нас на эту вечеринку, говорил, что туда надо успеть прийти пораньше, чтобы проверка не была слишком уж строгой. А сам возишься, как будто это ты барышня, а не я.

— Я уже готов, — он откладывает галстук, а вот иглу цепляет на лацкан пиджака и поворачивается к ней. — Можем идти, моя прекрасная леди. 

На вечеринке в клубе темно, шумно и слишком ярко от цветомузыки. Габи уже и не помнит, как давно она была на подобных дискотеках. Илья кивает ей на танцпол — иди, развлекайся. Она качает головой. 

— Пока не могу. Мне надо привыкнуть, походить…

— Выпить?

— Хватит уже вспоминать тот случай! Я перенервничала, ты, кстати, тоже — не зря же…

— Давай я тебе коктейль принесу. А ты пока пообвыкнешься. 

Он исчезает, а она понимает, что уже не видит его в толпе. Как он с его ростом умудрился стать незаметным? Зато появляется Соло. Вот кто откровенно радуется сложившейся ситуации. Он сверкает глазами, улыбается и чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Вот это его — музыка, шум, прекрасные дамы на расстоянии руки, даже меньше, и внимание. Он танцует легко, самозабвенно, очень красиво, двигается плавно, как будто музыка у него в крови. 

— Твой коктейль.

Илья протягивает ей что-то в высоком бокале с ярким зонтиком. 

— Спасибо. 

Она долго смотрит на Соло, который танцует в окружении нескольких девушек, начиная крутить то одной, то другой, то третьей. Девушки не против, они льнут к нему, прижимаются всем телом. Но у Наполеона сегодня планы, похоже, только на танцы, по крайней мере, сейчас он не хочет больше ничего. И это делает его еще прекраснее. Он как огонь, рожденный для движения, увлекающий других, зажигающий все вокруг себя. Габи не может отвести от него глаз. И ей даже не обидно, что он танцует не с ней.

— Хорош.

— Ковбой? — уточняет Илья. 

— Коктейль, кстати, тоже неплох. 

Курякин улыбается и кивает. 

— Какое у него задание? Кого он должен охмурить?

— Что? — Илья морщится, когда его пихают в спину, выталкивая вперед, поближе к танцующим. Он оборачивается, прожигает кого-то злым взглядом и возвращается на первоначальную позицию.

— Спрашиваю, над кем он работает?

— Сегодня никакого конкретного задания. Мы должны тут засветиться, показать себя, чтобы потом было проще работать с публикой из клуба. 

— Стать своими.

— Да. 

— Надеюсь, этот Казанова не перестарается со своей любвеобильностью и не получит по лицу от ревнивого парня любой из этих девчонок. 

— Да он вроде пока ни к кому не пристает. 

— Зато к нему пристают.

— Он справится. 

Габи несколько минут смотрит, как Соло танцует, почти закрыв глаза и растворяясь в музыке. Если честно, таким она его еще не видела. Он как будто снял свою обычную маску, стер с лица почти искреннюю, но все же не до конца, улыбку и показал себя настоящего. Она словно подсмотрела что-то очень личное, что-то очень… У нее нет слов. Увидеть такого Наполеона — все равно что поглядеть на Курякина, который кормит сидящего на ладони котенка. Нет, она никогда не видела Ильи с котятами, но это тоже очень-очень личное. Она чувствует, что такого Соло, с пылающим огнем в душе, а не обычным его холодным искусственным светом, для нее слишком много. Поэтому она поворачивается к Илье: 

— А ты будешь танцевать? 

— Нет. 

— А ты умеешь?

— Умею. Но сегодня не буду. 

— Почему?

— Сегодня его день.

— Почему это — его? День… рождения? — Илья кивает, и Габи хмурится, опять информация досье оказалась ложной, а потом смеется: — Вот уж действительно мартовский кот. 

— Прости, не знал, что ты не в курсе. 

— Теперь буду знать. Пойду, тоже сделаю подарок. 

Они кружатся в танце, и Соло крепко, но аккуратно прижимает ее к себе, щекоча дыханием шею и шевеля прядки волос возле уха. 

***

Уэверли бросает на стол перед ними три папки с документами, вырезками из газет и записями на тетрадных листках в клеточку.

— Ваша цель — мистер Вольф. Есть основания считать, что он связан с торговлей оружием и изобретением кое-чего из этой же области. Не сам изобрел, конечно, но у него есть те, кто может такое придумать. Ваша задача втереться в доверие, разузнать все, что можно. Кстати, у него день рождения в тот же день, что и у мистера Курякина. Советую воспользоваться совпадением. Впрочем, не мне давать вам советы. 

Он уходит, а Габи и Соло пристально глядят на Илью — ну что, поймали тебя, раскусили, вернее, сдали тебя с потрохами. Курякин вздыхает, роняет голову на грудь и подтверждает:

— Да. В один день. Только меня не надо поздравлять, я же говорил, что не отмечаю.

— Зато мы хотим. Так что — будет. 

Габи всю следующую неделю каждый день начинает с вопроса, который в итоге оказывается риторическим:

— И как празднуют дни рождения в СССР?

Илья молчит, хмурится, делает вид, что не слышит, делает вид, что очень занят — ну да, яичница без его пристального внимания обязательно подгорит, и неважно, что готовит ее Соло. Габи пристает с разными вариациями вопроса, виснет на Илье, трогательно тыкается лицом ему в спину, но единственное, что тот отвечает, это:

— По-разному.

Через неделю не выдерживает Соло. Он останавливает ее, не дав задать набивший оскомину вопрос и качает головой — хватит. Она разводит руками, но молчит. Илья, не дождавшись, подозрительно поворачивается к ним, но они начинают обсуждать план действий, и он немного расслабляется, а потом и включается в разговор. 

Легенда у них простая и роли привычные. Она — владелица небольшой, но многообещающей фирмы, Соло — ее советник и секретарь в одном лице, Илья — телохранитель. Сюда приехали присмотреться и найти новых партнеров. Поскольку Вольф — владелец автомобильного, то ничего странного в том, что она хочет с ним пообщаться, нет. 

Вот только до самого Вольфа им не удается подобраться достаточно долго. Зато они много общаются с его матерью — миссис Ингрид, как она разрешила Габи называть себя, которая просто в восторге от «юной леди». Она сочувствует Габи в том, что вокруг одни грубые мужланы, при этом всегда бросает взгляд на сурового Илью, молчаливой тенью стоящего возле Габи, за ее левым, чаще правым плечом. Габи небрежно отмахивается, мол, не считает его за человека, он то ли живой щит, то ли машина для убийства. Однажды разговор нечаянно выходит на день рождения Вольфа, и Ингрид вываливает на голову Габи и Соло (которого в этот раз зовут Стивеном) информацию о разных традициях празднования. Илья едва заметно меняется в лице, но ничего не говорит. 

— Мы еще не решили, как будем отмечать. Столько вариантов, но он, скорее всего, остановится на своем обычном — всех напоить. И свалит устройство шоу на какую-нибудь фирму, у которых все идет под копирку. Все одинаковое. А вы знаете, что раньше день рождения отмечался как великий день в жизни человека? Именинника поднимали рано утром — чтобы отметить новый день и год. 

— Рано вставать? Ужас какой, — неподдельно пугается Соло. 

— Стивен, ну что вы такое говорите. Как можно? Раннее утро, восход солнца, встреча нового дня, радость от осознания того, что ты жив! Вообще, в этом много от язычества, от древних верований. Пели песни, чтобы защитить именинника от злых духов, потому в этот день он слаб и сам может не справиться. Поднимали повыше — чтобы никакая гадость не прилипла. Подарки — как начало новой жизни. Угощение, радость, танцы — сначала ритуальные, потом обычные. 

— Ага, а круг ритуальный вокруг именинника не рисовали? — Соло изображает скептика, хотя и он готов поддаться очарованию восторга, которым сияет миссис Ингрид. 

— Нет, только заключали его в центр круга. И вот тут видна параллель с рождением нового года, встречей нового солнца. 

Ингрид не замолкает еще часа два, пока они не устают бродить по залитым солнцем улицам. Габи иногда вставляет пару слов, но миссис Вольф, судя по всему, реакция слушателей не важна, она говорит самой себе. Соло молчит, стиснув зубы — такой ерунды он давно не слышал. Илья выглядит как обычно и внимательно смотрит по сторонам. 

Правда, в квартире он зажимает уши и сбегает в свою комнату, делая зверское лицо и одними глазами умоляя молчать. Соло тихо приоткрывает дверь к нему, Габи прячется за его спиной. Илья отжимается, сбрасывая напряжение.

— Да ладно тебе, что ты, болтливых в жизни не встречал, что ли? — Наполеон опирается на косяк, сложив руки на груди, готовый в любой момент сбежать, если Курякина накроет волной ярости. 

— Встречал. Тебя, например. Но это… это другое. У нее пронзительный голос, от которого невозможно отвлечься, который нельзя игнорировать. Это ужасно, как будто дрелью в мозг! И только попробуйте сделать на мой день рождения что-то из того, что она назвала. 

— Знаешь, водить вокруг тебя хоровод вдвоем как-то не очень удобно. Поднимать тебя на стуле мы не поднимем, а если поднимем — тут же уроним. Так что не переживай — не будет.

Илья падает на пол и счастливо вздыхает.

— Хотя идея дергать за уши — вполне себе ничего. 

Соло успевает закрыть дверь раньше, чем в нее прилетает ботинок Курякина. Габи смеется, но качает головой — она не самоубийца, дергать Илью за уши она не будет и Соло не даст. Тот сияет. Нет, он тоже не самоубийца, тоже не будет рисковать, но не подколоть Курякина просто не может. Габи шлепает его по плечу и уходит на кухню — и ей хочется тишины. 

Но в праздник Ильи Соло сдерживается, почти не язвит и не нарывается те полдня, что они проводят дома. Утром — не в семь часов утра, конечно — они по установившейся традиции дарят ему маячок, запрятанный в кулон на цепочке. Соло начинает вещать про клык и его символическое значение, но Илья сгребает их в охапку и обнимает так крепко, что дышать невозможно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить. С минуту они стоят молча, Габи греется их теплом и слышит двойное дыхание у себя над головой. Она надеется, что им обоим хорошо так же, как и ей. Потом Соло сипит про торт, который нужно съесть сейчас, а то получится как тогда, в августе. Габи смеется, слышит, как хмыкает Илья, и они идут на кухню. 

После этого они гуляют по зоопарку. Соло припоминает Илье медведя, которого тот запретил красть, подводит к клетке и говорит:

— Ну вот, на пару минут он твой. Правда, трогать нельзя, кормить тоже, чесать живот и лапы — тоже нельзя. Но он твой. Дарю.

Илья стоит, вцепившись руками в ограждение, и смотрит медведю прямо в глаза. И взгляд у них со зверем, как замечает Габи, одинаковый. Ленивый, обманчиво-расслабленный, но готовый в любой момент прорваться яростью. Медведь встает со своей лежанки, подходит к ограждению клетки, просовывает нос между прутьев. Илья не двигается с места, а вот остальных посетителей, стоявших рядом с ними, как будто уносит ветром. Габи прячется за спину Курякина, Соло опускает голову — не стоит злить хищника, не стоит провоцировать гнев. Это Илья справится с ним, они в одной весовой категории, Соло же привык действовать иначе, он из породы кошачьих, если не змей. Курякин тем временем легко наклоняет голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, словно так разглядывать противника удобнее, можно оценить его масштабы и степень угрозы. Медведь разевает пасть, клацает зубами, но человек не отходит и глаз не отводит. Зверь коротко взрыкивает, потом просовывает между прутьев лапу, и Габи почти уверена, что для рукопожатия, и надеется, что Илья все же не настолько безумный, чтобы принять предложение. Он прикладывает руку к груди и резко отводит ее ладонью вверх. Габи расценивает его жест как своеобразное приветствие и признание равного. Медведь еще раз рычит, но уже по-доброму, как старому приятелю. 

Илья поворачивается к Соло и улыбается:

— Спасибо. 

Они приглашены на праздник Вольфа, так что приходится идти, пожертвовав мирным настроением и планами Габи на счет Ильи. Как и предсказывала Ингрид, на празднике шумно, многолюдно и безвкусно. Еда, выпивка и льющиеся рекой поздравления — половина из которых звучат как тосты, а другая, судя по интонации и лицам гостей, как заученные наизусть в далеком детстве стихи — сами просятся на язык и ничего не значат. Они проводят там ровно столько времени, чтобы уход не считался неприличным, и сразу же сбегают — потому что тоскливо, потому что все знакомства, которые можно было завести, заведены, интересные и важные темы обговорены, а бесконечные беседы про погоду и политику слушать не очень-то хочется.

Дома они устраиваются на диване перед телевизором, Габи между своими ангелами-хранителями, которые уютно молчат и цедят вино. Потом ее начинает клонить в сон, она устраивается поудобнее на коленях у Ильи, Соло приглушает звук, а потом и вовсе выключает телевизор, все равно ничего интересного там не показывают. Курякин уносит Габи в ее спальню, но через полчаса она возвращается к ним — в комнате слишком тихо, холодно и пусто. 

Илья лежит животом на полу, с наслаждением вытянув ноги, Соло сидит напротив него, привалившись плечом к сиденью дивана и крутит в руках бокал, изучая доску с нардами. Они синхронно поворачивают к ней головы, она вздыхает, кутаясь в одеяло:

— Холодно. 

— Ложись здесь, — кивает Илья.

— На Большевика — он горячий, — щедро предлагает Соло. 

— У него пальцы ледяные, — жалуется Габи.

— Так ты не на пальцы ложись, вон, на спину.

— Правда? — спрашивает Габи, Илья кивает. Она устраивается сверху, накидывая на них обоих одеяло. Курякин и впрямь горячий, и спина у него вовсе не железная. Габи свешивает голову ему на плечо, смотрит, как они кидают кубики, как двигают фишки. Она ничего не понимает в этой игре, но движения рук ее зачаровывают. Сквозь дрему она тихо спрашивает:

— Илья?

— Мгм?

— А как именинника надо за уши дергать?

— Вверх, чтобы рос большим и сильным.

— Тебя тоже?

— Меня не надо, иначе в дверь не пройду, и так иногда приходится наклоняться. 

— Ладно, не буду. Сегодня. В следующим раз подергаю вниз — вдруг ты хоть немного уменьшишься?

— Следующего раза не…

— Будет, Большевик, будет. Никуда ты теперь от нас не денешься. Так что терпи, привыкай. 

— Прилипалы.

— Ага, — соглашается Соло. — Ходи уже. 

Они молчат, но Габи точно знает, что Илья не против того, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения в их компании. Совсем не против.


End file.
